


Du point de vue des autres

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Comment la relation entre Elfe et Dustin est vue par les autres?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Du point de vue des autres

**Author's Note:**

> 3ème jour du calendrier de l'avent!

Will trouvait que Dustin et Jane allaient bien ensemble, d'une façon étrange. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ça fonctionnait. Ça ne l'embêtait pas du tout parce que même s'ils étaient ensemble, ça ne les empêchait pas de passer du temps avec les autres, ce qui rendait plus évident aux yeux de tous que leur relation était différente de ce qu'on pouvait imaginer car ils ne s'embrassaient jamais et se tenaient tout juste la main mais ce n'était pas un problème pour lui, du moment qu'ils étaient heureux.

Lucas était probablement celui qui avait remarqué le plus tôt qu'il y avait un truc entre Jane et Dustin. En fait, ça l'avait plus surpris qu'à leur première rencontre avec la jeune fille, Dustin n'ait pas directement dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle comme il le disait à l'époque pour chaque fille qui lui donnait plus de trente secondes de son attention, ce qui s'était avéré évident quand Mike avait déclaré avoir embrassé Elfe. Ça ne le surprenait alors pas qu'ils soient en couple mais plus que Dustin ne s'en vante pas auprès de tout le monde. Peut-être qu'il avait mûri finalement. Pas que ça le concerne.

Mike était encore un petit peu tendu quand il voyait Dustin et Jane se tenir par la main. Ce n'était pas qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle et jaloux de lui, ou l'inverse, mais plutôt qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir retardé leur relation. Il savait que Dustin avait d'abord refusé de sortir avec Jane à cause de lui alors il se sentait un peu responsable. Et puis il devait bien admettre qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, alors ça le rassurait qu'ils ne soient pas restés chacun de leur côté car il était l'ex d'Elfe.

Max restait surprise par la délicatesse que prenait Dustin avec Jane. Il ne la prenait pas pour une chose fragile comme le faisait Mike mais, d'un autre côté, ne faisait que très rarement le premier pas, laissant leur relation avancer lentement mais au rythme de Jane. C'était surprenant et comme Jane n'osait pas non plus aller trop vite, ils stagnaient à simplement se tenir la main, ce qui était absolument adorable et étrange.

Steve adorait Dustin, il ne le cachait pas, c'était son enfant préféré. Alors le voir avec Jane ne le dérangeait pas car son ami avait vraiment l'air heureux ainsi. Il surveillait du coin de l’œil leur relation par principe mais il n'allait pas non plus jusqu'à créer des problèmes à Jane. Et il ressentait une étrange fierté maternelle à voir ses enfants être heureux alors il les observait avec tendresse en les embêtant à peine et ne cachait pas non plus sa fierté.

Robin trouvait leur couple simple, comme tous les autres, avec le petit avantage tout de même que tant qu'ils resteraient en couple, elle aurait le droit d'être le témoin principal de la fierté de Steve. Et elle appréciait Dustin, il était un petit gars intelligent et elle gardait alors un œil sur cette relation sans le montrer, juste pour être sûre que tout allait bien.

Erica n'aimait pas particulièrement les amis de Lucas mais elle acceptait Dustin. Alors dès qu'elle voyait Jane, elle lui posait encore et encore des questions, juste pour savoir. Ce n'était pas comme si elle appréciait particulièrement Dustin ou s'inquiétait pour lui.

Hopper avait tenté de converser avec Dustin mais n'avait pas eu besoin. Joyce était passée par là avant et s'était assurée que tout irait bien alors Dustin avait tout retenu et rassuré le chef de la police en faisant de son mieux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait ses inquiétudes et qu'il ne voulait pas poser de problème à quiconque.

Joyce laissait faire. Elle n'avait rien ni contre Jane ni contre Dustin alors elle se contentait de les laisser faire en toute confiance. C'était le rôle d'une bonne mère que de faire confiance à ses enfants après tout. Et puis, elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.


End file.
